


Традиции

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea





	Традиции

Жуслан, как ни старался, никак не мог понять, каким образом в офицерах флота консерватизм и приверженность традиционным семейным ценностям сочетаются с искренним желанием выебать все, что движется. Причем оно, желание это, не зависело совершенно от возраста и статуса в том смысле, что за безудержным блядством можно было заметить не только новичков, которых извиняло буйство гормонов, но и офицеров от тридцати и выше при одном-единственном условии - если эти офицеры были неженаты.

Стоило одному из них дойти до алтаря и произнести "да", как он тут же превращался в особу неприкосновенную. Самое большее, что могли себе с ним позволить его бывшие любовники, напоминая о прошлом, - понимающе подмигнуть и то, когда супруги (или супруга) не было рядом. Никакого флирта, никаких ухаживаний, все, кто еще вчера валял офицера на постели, вели себя с ним как с выпускницей из института благородных девиц.

Сам офицер воспринимал это как должное и как будто ничуть не тяготился своим новым статусом и, как следствием его, необходимостью воздержания. Конечно, ни правую, ни левую руку никто не отменял, но едва ли это могло послужить достойной заменой жарким объятиям. Тем более учитывая, что тот, кто эти объятия дарил, продолжал служить рядом и обнимать кого-то другого в том случае, если его самого не успели окольцевать.

Но до этого момента границ для офицеров... нет, не будем несправедливы - они существовали. Никакого насилия, никаких связей с несовершеннолетними, никакого принуждения по отношению к нижестоящим и санкций в случае отказа, в остальном же нравы на флоте были ну очень свободными.

Никому из тех политиков или дипломатов, с которыми Жуслану доводилось встречаться, и в страшном сне не привиделось бы такое - подкатиться к князю Титания с предложением переспать. А флотских офицеров Жуслан, за последние лет десять, успел отшить немерянно. Они, как будто, даже особо не расстраивались.

\- Кто-нибудь другой даст, - жизнерадостно объяснил один из его неудачливых ухажеров.

Кто-нибудь другой и правда давал. Или брал - насчет этого особых предубеждений тоже не существовало. Процент гомосексуальных связей на флоте был, по наблюдениям Жуслана, существенно выше, чем гетеросексуальных. Объяснялось это двумя факторами - женщины на флоте блюли себе куда строже, стараясь избежать малейших подозрений относительно возможного покровительства, к тому же случайная беременность могла поставить крест на карьере. Прекрасной иллюстрацией к этому была капитан Аустры – Жуслан не слышал ни об одном ее служебном романе. Во-вторых, мужчины в большинстве своем считали себе подобных куда более удобными партнерами для необременительных отношений.

A oтношения начинались и заканчивались очень просто. Ухаживания были не в ходу, достаточно было просто спросить. Жуслан не раз видел, как пришедшие на вечеринку в одиночестве офицеры уже в середине вечера находили себе партнеров.

Иногда он им даже завидовал. Ему самому надо было хотя бы сделать пару комплиментов, прежде чем удалиться с дамой под ручку.

Случались, конечно, и исключения из общих правил. Но нарушителям приходилось несладко. Скрыть что-либо на корабле было невероятно трудно - тайное становилось явным и незамедлительно докладывалось начальству. Тем, чей адюльтер становился достоянием гласности, выносилось порицание, а тому, кто этому адюльтеру способствовал, могли и выговор влепить - разумеется, с другой формулировкой. Такие парочки безжалостно разбивались, соучастников просто разводили по разным кораблям. И совсем без снисхождения относились к тем, кто хотел сбросить с себя брачные оковы. Если в браке к тому времени рождались дети, такой офицер становился фигурой нерукоподаваемой как минимум.

В какой-то мере, думал Жуслан, флотские были гораздо честнее тех людей, с которыми общался он. Пусть даже эта честность основывалась на махровых суевериях в том числе.

До какого-то момента нравы на флоте были для него лишь предметом рассуждений за бокалом вина. До тех пор, пока...

Жуслан помнил, как это случилось. Они с Ариабартом сидели у него в гостиной, расслабляясь после трудного дня. Ариабарт расстегнул китель с адмиральскими знаками различия.

Жуслана будто ударило. Он всегда знал, что его брат служит на флоте - трудно было бы забыть, что тот ушел в академию в 13 лет, но именно в этот момент он впервые осознал, что все эти флотские традиции имеют прямое отношение к Ариабарту так же как к любому другому офицеру.   
Ариабарт был холост, а значит, любой, имеющий достаточно смелости (или наглости, это как посмотреть) мог сделать ему интересное предложение. И едва ли Ариабарт не принял хоть одно из них. А приняв одно, есть ли смысл отказываться от остальных? Жуслан знал, что его брата на флоте любили, но не в этом же смысле. Или, получается, что и в этом тоже. Особенностью флотских романов было еще и то, что распространяться "на суше" о них было не принято. Никому из офицеров и в голову не пришло бы хвастать интрижкой с вышестоящим, даже если этот вышестоящий в постели оказывался снизу. Не этим ли объяснялось то, что личная жизнь Ариабарта оставалась тайной даже для самых любопытных?

Жуслану стало по-настоящему интересно. Выяснить, с кем его брат предпочитает спать, было интересным упражнением для ума. Учитывая, что для анализа было очень, очень мало данных.

Спросить прямо он, разумеется, не мог - его бы не поняли. Решили бы, в лучшем случае, что он собирает данные для каких-то своих целей. Послать своих людей поспрашивать... Жуслан за кем только не устанавливал слежку, о ком только не собирал данные, но при мысли, как он будет кому-то постороннему объяснять, что его интересует личная жизнь Ариабарта, его передергивало.

Оставалось одно - наблюдать и делать выводы.

***

Возможность понаблюдать предоставилась на первом же приеме, где они оказались вместе. Любой из князей Титания (ну кроме Идриса, может быть) был желанной добычей для цепких женских пальчиков. Но ни одной из дам не удалось сжать свои коготки на плече Ариабарта дольше чем на один танец. Он улыбался, флиртовал и делал комплименты, но к барной стойке в итоге отправился в одиночестве. И, вспомнив предыдущие приемы, можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что такое поведение не исключение, а скорее правило. При этом никто бы не смог сказать, что Ариабарт сторонится женщин.

Скорее, как решил Жуслан, поразмыслив, он избегал строить с ними серьезные отношения. А любая, ну или почти любая девушка рано или поздно заговорила бы о свадьбе и о детях. Дети же наверняка были для Ариабарта темой крайне щекотливой, если не сказать болезненной.

Для любой из тех, что сегодня кружились вокруг него, ребенок, пусть и внебрачный, стал бы удобным инструментом - средством достижения если не влияния, то хотя бы более чем солидного содержания. Едва ли Ариабарт, который на своей шкуре знал, что значит быть нелюбимым ребенком, пускай и являлся при этом единственным наследником, желал того же собственному отпрыску. Сам Жуслан тоже не торопился обзаводиться потомством. Появление наследника должно было стать его решением, а не уловкой одной из его любовниц.

Женщины, значит, отпадали. Жуслан решил присмотреться к ближайщему окружению Ариабарта - какие бы нравы не были на флоте в целом, конкретно его брат не так легко сходился с людьми. Наверняка все его любовники были с ним как минимум хорошо знакомы.

Он вслушивался в интонации Ариабарта, когда тот говорил о свох подчиненных. Если бы только можно было пробраться на их внутренние совещаниия - там он наверняка увидел бы что-нибудь, что дало бы ему хоть какой-то намек.

Подчиненные любили Ариабарта не за красивые глаза. Ну или не только за них. Редко в какой из дней Ариабарт не являлся в штаб – и это при том, как он не любил бумажную работу. Но от бумажек, в особенности, если на них значилась подпись и печать князя Титания зависели жизни тех, кто ему присягали. Пенсии по потере кормильца, письма с соболезнованиями, новые назначения, рассмотрение различных прошений - все это сложно было назвать приятными хлопотами. Да и, как казалось Жуслану, Ариабарт иногда их принимал слишком близко к сердцу. Ему и самому приходилось проводить в штабе немало времени, а в последнее время он задерживался там намеренно.

Ариабарт, все чаще натыкаясь на Жуслана в коридорах штаба, сначала улыбался удивленно-радостно, а потом заинтересовался. Жуслан толком не знал, что его брат думал - может быть, что у него интрижка с какой-нибудь секретаршей? - но он дал ему несколько весьма ценных советов, как следует вести себя в такой специфической компании. И даже затащил его в офицерскую столовую, где на удивление прилично готовили.

Там Жуслан и встретил Полсона.

Нет, им и раньше доводилось встречаться - во всяком случае имя-то его Жуслан помнил. И в разговорах с Ариабартом оно иногда проскальзывало, но внимание Жуслана не привлекало ни разу. Когда они с Ариабартом вошли в столовую, Полсон как раз шествовал к столу с подносом. "Приборы на двоих" - отметил Жуслан. Увидев второго князя, Полсон поклонился, коротко и явно вопросительно взглянул на Ариабарта, но тот только улыбнулся.

\- Ты и на меня взял? Спасибо, мы сейчас. Лорд Жуслан, позволь я подскажу, чем тут можно не отравиться.

Тед Полсон? Тот, чей портрет можно было бы поместить в энциклопедии в статье «солдафон обыкновенный»? У Жуслана пропал аппетит.

Первой его мыслью было, как ни странно, обиженное "нашел, с кем". Ариабарт, по мнению Жуслана, заслуживал лучшего. Хотя кто его, Жуслана, спрашивал?

Ариабарта его мнение уж точно не интересовало. Жуслан не считал себя вправе давать ему советы в личной жизни, не так уж они были близки. Они, собственно, всего несколько месяцев как стали нормально общаться. И если Ариабарт и был рад их сближению, то за непрошенные советы точно бы не сказал спасибо.

Но присмoтреть за ним Жуслан мог.

К концу обеда Жуслан даже засомневался - не слишком ли поспешно он сделал выводы на таком шатком основании, как один поднос на двоих. Полсон был заместителем Ариабарта, вполне естественно, что они поддерживали дружеские отношения.

Во всяком случае, Ариабарт как будто не испытывал никакой неловкости, общаясь с ним в присутствии Жуслана. После обеда он опять же ушел вместе с Полсоном, но это еще ничего не значило - Жуслан тоже проводил много времени со своим адъютантом, но спать с Балами у него и в мыслях не было. Так или иначе, Жуслан решил во что бы то ни стало выяснить, есть ли что-то кроме служебных отношений между этими двумя.

\- Будешь так смотреть, Полсон тебе голову открутит.

\- Да я ничего...

\- Ничего он тебе открутит тоже.

Разговор этот стал единственным уловом за неделю. И тот Жуслан услышал по чистой случайности - будто судьба решила смилостивиться над ним и не дать умереть от довольно постыдного, надо сказать, любопытства. Но даже его можно было трактовать двояко. Разумеется, Полсон не посещал Ариабарта в его имении. Разумеется, они не держались за руки и не миловались на публике. Но хоть где-то они должны были давать себе волю кроме как на корабле? Ответ напрашивался сам собой - кабинет Ариабарта. Без стука туда бы точно никто не вошел, а в присутствии заместителя сложно усмотреть что-то крамольное.

Поставить в кабинете прослушку? Или еще лучше - камеру? Жуслан, как следует все обдумав, отказался от этой идеи. Своя контрразведка была и на флоте Ариабарта, и то, что жучки обнаружили бы и очень быстро, сомнению не подлежало. Как бы он потом смотрел в глаза Ариабарту?

Оставались дедовские, a точнее даже прапраправдедовские способы. Изучить график Ариабарта, прикинуть какое из окон он бы захотел скрасить себе сексом на рабочем месте... И постараться оказаться рядом с кабинетом в этот момент с железным алиби вроде неотложного вопроса.

Вопрос этот Жуслан сочинил в пять минут. Конечно, чаще это Ариабарт спрашивал у него совета, а не наоборот, но тут как раз создалась ситуация, в которой совет флотского начальства был бы очень к месту. Один из офицеров на корабле Жуслана был уличен в адюльтере и не с коллегой, а с кем-то "с земли". Интрижка, как понял Жуслан, длилась не первый год, незадачливый любовник и ребенка уже успел завести на стороне.

Собственно, Жуслан бы спокойно пережил, реши его капитан просто перевести офицера на другой корабль, но конкретно этому перевод бы уже не помог - мужчина попросту сделался парией. Несколько слов, сказанных Ариабартом в его защиту, могла бы помочь тому если и не восстановить репутацию, то хотя бы снова перейти в категорию тех, с кем можно общаться.

В этот день Ариабарт выглядел как-то по-особенному. Жуслан не смог бы объяснить в чем именно это особенность выражается, разве что улыбался Ариабарт больше обычного. И даже вечно-серьезное выражение лица Полсона как будто смягчалось при виде этой улыбки. Может, просто хорошее настроение - ничего необычного, но интуиция подсказывала ему, что именно сегодня стоит предпринять попытку установления истины. Из столовой (Франсия в последнее время переживала за его здоровье - так часто он там питался) Жуслан ушел довольно быстро, сославшись на дела. Ариабарт еще даже не приступил к десерту, который ему принес опять же Полсон. Оставалось выждать немного, набитый живот любовным играм не способствовал...

Около часа Жуслан занимался делами, а потом ему очень кстати попался на глаза его офицер - тот самый, о котором он собирался говорить с Ариабартом. Вид у того был довольно бледный, и Жуслан, кивнув сам себе, решил, что пора идти и спрашивать.

В приемной у кабинета никого не было - очень удачно, секретарь Ариабарта мог бы и завернуть Жуслана, или как-то предупредить начальство. А так Жуслану никто не помешал пройти к двери, глубоко вздохнуть и постучаться. А потом, не дожидаясь ответа, сразу приоткрыть дверь, которая оказалась незаперта.

\- Лорд Ариабарт, прошу прощения... - слoва застряли в горле, стоило ему окинуть кабинет взглядом.

Жуслан считал, что морально он был подготовлен к любому исходу и все равно застыл в дверном проеме, как громом пораженный. Он, разумеется, знал и о таком варианте использования письменного стола, причем не понаслышке...

Вцепившаяся в край стола ладонь Ариабарта смяла несколько листков. Еще два лежали на полу. Оба, и Полсон, и Ариабарт были полностью одеты. Только перчатки были сдернуты, похоже, в самом начале, да приспущены брюки. Пах Ариабарта прикрывала рука Полсона, на эту руку Жуслан и уставился так, будто ничего более непристойного ему видеть не доводилось. Самое время было снова попросить прощения и ретироваться. Только у Жуслана все не получалось выдавить из себя ни слова. Он открывал и закрывал рот, а его взгляд метался то на лицо Ариабарта, то на расстегнутую ширинку, то на руку Полсона.

\- Жуслан, - чуть не простонал Ариабарт и мотнул головой.

Жуслан вылетел из кабинета и прикрыл за собой дверь.

***

Ну что ж - догадки получили подтверждение. Но никакой радости Жуслан по этому поводу не испытывал. Оказавшись в собственном кабинете, он буквально упал в кресло. Интересно, какой результат пришелся бы ему по нраву? Если бы Ариабарт оказался сверху? Если бы они с Полсоном вообще не были любовниками? Флотские традиции во всей красе, нечего сказать. Но больше всего Жуслан злился на себя за совершенно дурацкую реакцию. Взгляд Ариабарта, то, как напрягались его пальцы, когда он старался сдержать напор и не дать прижать себя к краю стола... Жуслан всего несколько секунд был в кабинете, но в памяти отпечаталось множество подробностей. Да, камера бы такое не передала, определенно. Ну все, хватит с него штаба и столовой, ведь он узнал, что хотел, но Жуслан продолжал сидеть за столом. Его спешный отъезд сейчас выглядел бы бегством, если не оскорблением. Впрочем, могло статься, что Ариабарт вообще не заметил бы его отсутствия, но Жуслан продолжал сидеть в кабинете, прокручивая в памяти картинку раз за разом. Ни на что другое ресурсов у него не оставалось. Но когда в дверь деликатно постучали, он не отослал посетителя, напротив - встал и лично открыл дверь. И уставился на Ариабарта.

Ариабарт выглядел одновременно довольным и смущенным. Он посмотрел на Жуслана и закусил губу, явно стараясь не улыбнуться.

\- Я могу войти? - спросил он.

Жуслан втянул воздух. Будто пытаясь уловить чужой запах, но Ариабарт пах только собой, и этот запах ударил Жуслану в голову почище того зрелища в кабинете.

\- Разумеется, - он отошел от двери, пропуская Ариабарта, - извини, стоило подождать, когда мне откроют. Неловко получилось, - добавил Жуслан и улыбнулся. Довольно кривовато, надо сказать - ему как будто до сих пор не слишком удавалось владеть лицом. Ариабарт еще не назвал его по имени, и Жуслан хотел это услышать. Чтобы сравнить, то, как Ариабарт произнесет его имя сейчас с тем, жарким на выдохе "Жуслан", которое он услышал в кабинете.

\- И правда, неловко, - согласился Ариабарт. Он перевернул стул, уселся, обнял руками спинку - будто барьер возвел между собой и Жусланом.

\- Я не думал, что вы вместе, - не удержался Жуслан. Он себя чувствовал, будто трогал больной зуб - неприятно, но удержаться невозможно.

Ариабарт пожал плечами и только улыбнулся - до ушей.

\- И тебе, судя по всему, нравится.

\- Да, - сказал Ариабарт. - Нравится, Жуслан.

\- Ну...это главное, наверно, - Жуслан развел руками, давая понять, что эта тема закрыта, - Я, собственно, к тебе не просто так заглянул. Мне нужен твой совет.

Жуслан подвинул к себе личное дело офицера-двоеженца.

\- Взгляни, пожалуйста, безукоризненный послужной список, есть боевые награды...Таких людей не хочется терять, что бы там у них не происходило в личной жизни. Но флотское братство по этому поводу имеет свое мнение. И я, признаться, не понимаю. Он прекрасный специалист, какая разница, с кем он спит во время увольнительных? Мне кажется, градус общественного гнева по этому поводу неоправданно завышен.

Ариабарт кинул взгляд на досье.

\- А, этот...

Жуслан аж вздрогнул, услышав в голосе Ариабарта осуждающие нотки.

\- Я не думаю, что это так легко уладить, - добавил он уже мягче, - Жуслан, он не просто сходил на сторону - на это еще можно было бы закрыть глаза. Но он же обманывал обеих своих женщин, годами! И детей...

Жуслан слушал, как Ариабарт объясняет ему про принцип "в болезни и здравии", "предал женщину - предаст и командира", про клятвы и связанные с ними приметы, вернее, про нарушение клятв и связанные с этим плохие приметы. Слушал и отчетливо понимал - ему, Жуслану, ничего с Ариабартом не светит. Тот насквозь пропитался этими традициями, и если он хоть что-то обещал Полсону, то будет держать слово до конца времен. Или до конца их связи.

\- И что же ему теперь делать? - спросил он, - Выходить в отставку?

\- Есть периферия. Там постоянно необходимо наше присутствие, и постоянно не хватает офицерского состава. У него есть выбор, - Ариабарт пожал плечами, - Он действительно хороший специалист и там может принести пользу.

\- Это нерационально...

\- И тем не менее правильно, - Ариабарт был непреклонен. Боже ты мой, он сам, не далее как полчаса назад стонал под мужиком, а сейчас он осуждал другого мужчину, вся вина которого, быть может, заключалась в скоропалительной женитьбе. У Жуслана это просто в голове не укладывалось.

\- Флотские традиции...отличаются от того, к чему я привык. Похоже, мне придется с этим просто смириться.

У Жуслана вдруг испортилось настроение. Ариабарт пожал плечами.

\- Странно, что ты так этому удивляешься. Я же знаю, что ты тоже держишь свое слово. Если, конечно, твои обещания не связаны с политикой.

\- Держу, - согласился Жуслан. - Только не говори об этом никому, это испортит мою политическую репутацию, - он полюбовался на усмешку Ариабарта и продолжил. - Нет, у вас меня бы выкинули сразу же, как я расстался с моей первой девушкой. Но что я могу поделать, если до сих пор не нашел того, с кем хочу провести остаток жизни? Не всем так везет, как тебе, - он все же не удержался и последняя фраза прозвучала несколько иронично.

\- Никто не заставляет тебя быть только с одним человеком, - сказал Ариабарт, пожав плечами, будто и не заметив этой попытки уколоть его, - Просто храни верность тому, с кем ты сейчас и расставайся честно.

\- Буду иметь в виду, братик, - ухмыльнулся Жуслан, решив, что хватит уже серьезности этой беседе, которая становилась все более... странной, - поужинаешь сегодня со мной? Надеюсь, твой здоровый аппетит умаслит моего повара, который на меня уже косо смотрит. Он знает, что я изменяю ему со столовой. Клятв я, конечно, ему не давал, но сам понимаешь.

Ариабарт, заулыбавшись, согласился с явным удовольствием. Жуслан не стал думать, связана ли его очевидная радость с предвкушением хорошей еды или хорошей компании.

К концу вечера они оба были весьма навеселе - ничем другим нельзя было объяснить, что Жуслан на прощание обнял Ариабарта, а тот, засмеявшись, обнял его в ответ. Это объятие снилось Жуслану... ну, не всю ночъ, но, судя по состоянию простыни, под утро точно.

***

Жаль, что мозги нельзя было отдать в стирку так же легко. Не было счастья, но тут грянули проблемы с Тюранджией, и Жуслану резко стало не до мыслей об Ариабарте. Все вышло хуже не придумаешь, его миссия фактически провалилась, Жуслан сейчас отлично понимал чувства, с которыми Ариабарт возвращался в Уранибург после Цербера. Нет, он не боялся выволочки на совете,но поражение было горьким, хоть рот полоскай. И тот атташе, мальчишка глупый, с романтическими бреднями в голове...

Разговор с Ариабартом по видеосвязи был последней каплей. Жуслан, удивляясь сам себе, умудрился наговоритъ ему ободряющих слов - это у него, похоже, становилось безусловным рефлексом. А потом Ариабарт начал нервно накручивать на палец локон и Жуслан понял, что пропал. Если бы он не был уверен, что этот жест у Ариабарта непроизвольный, то решил бы, что его так соблазняют.

За этими наблюдениями он чуть было не пропустил настоящее соблазнение. Хотя называть так жаркие взгляды молоденького лейтенанта было явным преувеличением. Лейтенант смотрел, Жуслан размышлял, не отвечая пока на этот немой призыв ни отказом, ни согласием. Лейтенант был переведен сюда недавно, но, наверняка, ему уже успели рассказать о неприступности этой крепости, так что сделать предложение прямо он не решался, но надежда в его душе явно теплилась.

Во всяком случае, он делал все, чтобы оказаться поближе к Жуслану - даже чай ему приносил, из-за чего был вынужден сносить насмешки - довольно беззлобные, кстати.

В последний вечер перед возвращением в Уранибург на душе было откровенно тоскливо. Предстоящая встреча с Ариабартом радовала, но мысль о том, что тот, поздоровавшись с Жусланом, наверняка пойдет развлекаться с Полсоном, настроение не поднимала.

Так что когда Жуслан поймал очередной зазывно-тоскливый взгляд симпатичного лейтенанта - а лейтенант и в самом деле был хорош - светлые волосы, яркие голубые глаза, чуть повыше Жуслана - он улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Ни ночью, ни даже утром о своем решении не пожалел. Кажется, лейтенант не заподозрил своего партнера в неопытности или очень хорошо эти подозрения скрыл за довольными стонами. В конечном итоге Жуслан выступал в амплуа пусть и не вполне для себя обычном, но и не сказать, чтоб совсем незнакомом, проще говоря был сверху. С мужчиной было даже проще в том смысле, что нужно было просто делать то, что понравилось бы тебе самому. Трудно было представить более приятный способ отвлечься от горестных дум, так что корабль Жуслан покинул с улыбкой победителя. Как оказалось, из любой неудачи можно было извлечь пользу. Пускай Тюранджия взбунтовалась, зато у кое-кого будет возможность себя реабилитировать. Жуслан вздохнул. Нет, голубоглазого лейтенанта было, определенно недостаточно, чтобы изгнать из головы фривольные мысли.  
Кое-кто при встрече был доволен жизнью и так подмигнул Жуслану, что тот задумался, не успел ли лейтенант проговориться о проведенной с ним ночи. В конце концов, это только с "землей" флотские не сплетничали, а между собой перемывали кости всем и вся. Жуслан начал было думать, чем ему это грозит, и что теперь будет думать Ариабарт, но довольно быстро выбросил эти мысли из головы. Были дела и поважнее.

Он не ошибся, Ариабарт и правда получил приказ усмирить Тюранджию. Как и многие решения Безземельного Лорда это было обоюдоострым, как меч - успех означал реабилитацию, неудача же... Как раз об этом Жуслан и беспокоился. Не то чтоб он сомневался в тактических талантах Ариабарта, но совет дать все же хотел. За дружеским чаепитием сделать это было проще всего. К тому же едва ли им представилась бы еще возможность увидеться наедине.

\- Не волнуйся, Жуслан, - сказал ему Ариабарт, выслушав. - Я не собираюсь проиграть еще раз.

Прозвучало это так, будто он собирался пустить пулю в лоб при следующей неудачи. Жуслан занервничал и, чтобы скрыть нервозность, принялся угощать брата.

\- Как, кстати, твой многоженец? - спросил Ариабарт, подъедая очередной кусок торта.

\- Перевелся на периферию, - коротко ответил Жуслан.

Ариабарт кивнул.

\- У вас очень... сложные для непосвященных традиции, - вздохнул Жуслан. - но в них есть свои преимущества, - завершил он реплику, присовокупив к ней свою фирменную улыбку.

Ариабарт в это время как раз пережевывал торт, так что не мог задать вопрос, даже если очень хотел. В любом случае, Жуслан не собирался отвечать на него честно - пусть себе Ариабарт строит догадки в меру собственной испорченности. Жуслан знал, что Полсон служит под командованием Ариабарта уже больше семи лет и теперь сам мысленно задавался вопросом, неужели эта связь длилась так долго. Кем за это время он успел стать для Ариабарта? Кем Ариабарт стал для него? Но сейчас, если отбросить ревность, Жуслан был почти рад, что такой человек был и есть с его братом. Он наверняка правильно среагирует в критической ситуации. Может, и не по уставу, но правильно.

Эпилог 1 (авторы не смогли удержаться)

В последнюю ночь перед отлетом Ариабарта Жуслан увидел сон.

Ариабарт, в парадном мундире, шел куда-то, держа под руку его, Жуслана, нa котором был почему-то белый костюм. Жуслан-во-сне все переживал, что потом может на него чем-нибудь капнуть. Когда потом и чем капнуть, Жуслан не знал, но понимал, что это важно. Ариабарт подвел его к священнику (откуда тот взялся в Уранибурге?!) и достал из кармана кольцо.

\- И после того, как я скажу "да", ты от меня не уйдешь? - осведомился Жуслан-во-сне.

\- Нет, братик, - счастливо улыбнулся Ариабарт. - Это ты от меня не уйдешь!

Жуслан проснулся, задыхаясь то ли от счастья, то ли от ужаса.

Священник и белый костюм были, конечно, из области бреда. Жуслан предпочел бы простую гражданскую церемонию. Если в свете флотских традиций это был единственный способ заполучить Ариабарта целиком и полностью... Значит, у него появился еще один повод изменить нынешние порядки в галактике.

Эпилог 2 (крайне необходимый для понимания эпилога 1)

Идрису в руки попал направленный генератор снов.   
\- Ага! сказал он. - Сейчас я заставлю этиx чортовыx кузенов увидеть во сне что-нибудь особенно омерзительное! Себя! Нет! Свадьбу друг друга! Пусть плюются утром, а на собрании имеют бледный вид.

"Смотрел бы и смотрел" - подумал утром Ариабарт.

"Где были мои глаза все эти годы" - подумал Жуслан.

В этот день взгляды их за столом переговоров встречались особенно часто.

Аджман улыбался - он знал, кому подкидывать экспериментальные образцы


End file.
